the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Marie Charlotte de Nassau
Marie Charlotte '(16th July 1711 - 9th December 1766) is a Grandelumierian noble and courtier. She is a daughter of Ferdinand Guilliman and his wife, Charlotte Elisabeth. Reign of Louis XI - Madame de Liege Marie Charlotte was born on the 16th of July 1711 at the Chateau de Saint-Etienne to Ferdinand Guilliman, Marquis de Liege, and Charlotte Elisabeth during the reign of Emperor Louis XI. She was the second child and has an older brother, Jean-Joseph, who was 2 at the time of her birth. Charlotte was a reclusive child very early on, she rarely left her room and was attentive to her studies and one of her favourite hobbies, reading. She often took to her rooms many times during the day so she could read books, scripts and other kinds of literature. Her father always thought of her as an awkward child who was rather shy while her mother thought she was darling. She took a deep liking to flowers, she would often go out into the gardens to adire the flowers in the gardens. She enjoyed going into the gardens to play with her beloved Yorkie, Clover or to simply take dolls out to play with. She eventually found out that she was to be engaged to one of the sons of Emperor Louis XI. She hadn't found out which prince she was to marry until a visit occurred in 1719 which revealed that the boy she was to marry was Louis Auguste, the Prince of Burgundy and second son of the Emperor. It was noticed by many that her attitude began to change as it grew closer to her wedding. Her attitude became depressing up until the visit in 1719 when she blushed as the boy was the first boy she had seen who wasn't a child of the servants. She grew slightly happier as the date came closer. The day before the wedding, she was arranged to move to the new apartments. She would be wed at the Chapel-de-Saint-Etienne, in great pomp and circumstance with a great many nobility in attendance. She settled into the court quickly, taking her new position as Princesse de Bourgogne and a daughter of the nation by marriage. She relatively enjoyed life at court, taking part in most of the court activities and events. She was reportedly pregnant soon afterwards and on the 27th of August, 1724, she gave birth to her first child, a son. The child was named Louis Emmanuel in honour of Louis X. Her husband was filled with joy as the first child was born and was a son to continue on his legacy. Charlotte never found many friends in the court but during her early years at court she was very active attending most of the events daily. She took a liking to extravagance, she would often order sweets before bed. She didn't enjoy spending time with ladies at court as none of them took a liking to her. She continued to live out her lavish life, also delivering 4 more children later on. However, Emperor Louis XI fell in in December of 1739. Regency of Sophie - Princesse de Bourgogne Louis XI left for Dauphine to recover. She soon began to drift away from court, not attending some balls and events. While all of this was going on, public unrest was brewing across the Empire for hate of Regent Sophie's reign. There were soon riots and rebellions breaking out all over the Empire in hate for the privileges of the nobility. Louis XI would later recover in 1744, returning to court. Return of Louis XI - Princesse de Bourgogne The Princesse remained at court for the duration of her life. While here, she would become Lady-in-Waiting to the Dauphine, Marie Philippine and took charge of her day to day activities in assisting her. She would take much enjoyment in her fashion, having little else to keep herself occupied with. Her relationship with the Prince would eventually deteriorate over time, the couple rarely seen together as things progressed. Rather, she spent more time with her employer than her husband. Eventually however, the Dauphine would die during the smallpox outbreak, though she herself suffered a heart attack. Once this had occurred, Marie Charlotte would come to find herself without a position at court. Soon after, her husband the Prince, would die of smallpox. She would grieve for a time for her husband, despite their distant relationship. Soon after this, she'd leave for the city of Nassau, owning a small Hotel in the city, the Hotel d'Lorraine. She'd reside here quietly until her own death. 1766 would see the Dowager Princess suffering a heavy flu, which she would eventually succumb to in early December. Her body was transported back to Saint-Etienne for burial in the Imperial Crypt. Issue To her marriage with Louis Auguste de Grandelumiere, she had 5 children: * Louis Emmanuel, Comte de Charolais (27th August 1724 - 3rd March 1780) * Marie Henriette, Madame de Bourgogne (14th May 1725 - 20th August 1725) * Leon Clement, Monsieur de Bourgogne (28th January 1727 - 29th July 1741) * Henri Antoine, Monsieur de Bourgogne (17th December 1728 - Present) * Marie Louisa, Madame de Bourgogne (10th June 1729 - 14th June 1729) * Stillborn son (19th October 1732) * Miscarried daughter (12th February 1735) * Marie Sophie, Madame de Bourgogne (22nd October 1742 - 4th November 1742) * Marie Isabelle, Madame de Bourgogne (22nd October 1742 - 19th April 1753) Titles and Styles '-16th July 1711 - 12th November 1723 Her Ladyship, Madame de Liege '-12th November 1723 - 9th December 1766' Her Highness, Princesse de Bourgogne. Category:Grandelumierian Nobility Category:House Nassau Category:1700s births Category:House Lowell-Burgundy Category:Births in Saint-Etienne Category:Imperial Household